Adopted
by KITTY nya6666
Summary: First Bare Bears story. Inspired by Pet Shop.
1. Chapter 1

A cute little story about the three bears. Inspired by the new episode Pet Shop.

Grizz, Panda, and Ice Bear were all napping in the corner of the bin. They were all still hoping to get adopted soon and the vision wall was getting more and more visions every day. Panda always feared he would never get adopted and if he ever did he was afraid he would not have the owner he wanted. Grizz was alright with any owner as long as he could have pizza and be radical. Ice bear… Ice Bear wanted someone mucho. All in all they all wanted the same thing once you got it down to the core which is love and affection. The adorable little round ball of cubs were planning on what to do next when all of a sudden a person walked through the door and upon entering Panda felt his cheeks heat up. "Pan Pan what is it bro?" panda simply pointed to the person who now can be identify as a female and talking with the owner of the shop. "Grizz? Do …Do you think maybe-"Ice bear came up from behind and looked at what the others were doing. "Ice Bear would like to know what is happening." The female soon turned around and stared at the bin where the bears peered through the glass at her. "Hey there little guys. Why are you still here?" the owner muttered words that the girl seemed to understand. She frowned at his awful statements why the three fuzz balls are still here. Grizz being the friendly little cub he is jumped up and down "Me and my bros here need a home! All the people want are these cats and dogs though." He seemed to become down casted after he said his sentence. The girl frowned at this and looked at the small panda and instantly picked him up as he clanged onto her for dear life. "Shhh I won't drop you cutie" Grizz piped up "That's my Bro Panda! And this—"he points to the polar bear "Is Ice Bear!" giggling the unnamed girl petted the one named ice bear as he instantly went to a calm mode. "How about I take you three with me?" The three bears looked shocked and surprised that this girl wanted to take them all with her. "Is that alright" Ice bear instantly hopped out and rested on top of the girls head while Grizz was picked up and walked along side by the girl holding her hand. Panda just stay attached to the girl's shirt as she smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Yo! Old man I'm taking these three!" The old man just muttered more nonsense and the girl rolled her eyes. "OH! I'm Kat" the three bears nodded and Panda along with Ice bear fell asleep while Grizz attached himself to Kat's leg and she smiled down at him. "Kat?" she looked down at him "what is it little cub?" he looked down and sighed "You will take care of us right?" she nodded and patted his head "of course why would I not?" he held tight and snuggled into her leg. Walking a few more blocks she opened up the small little house she lived in and stared a warm fire. Grabbing a plush blanket she laid it down and placed all three and kissed the top of their heads and whispered a sweet goodnight to each one. The three bears were happy that they finally have a home. The only problem is how well would they behave through their young cub days?

Continued?


	2. Chapter 2

The three small cubs woke up with small yawns. Grizz scratched the back of his head and turned side to side trying to remember how they ended up where they are now. Panda on the other hand, whimpered at the new strange place that he awoke to. "Where's Ice bear?" the bicolored bear asked the brown one. Grizz looked around and sniffed at the ground, picking up the scent and traveled towards a slightly opened door. Seeing that the white cub had nested against their new owner, the other cubs jumped alongside and nested with him. "Good morning little ones" a sleepy yet soft voice traveled to their ears and their heads perked up. "Who wants to go to the store with me?" Panda quickly waved his paws and ohhed and ahhed as Kat giggled at the scene that was in front of her eyes. "How about all of you?" the three cubs jumped with excitement and started to bounce on the bed making Kat just laugh louder. She got up and stretched, picking out her clothes of the day deciding on a simple hoodie and leggings with old fashion combat boots she picked off the shelf of the local thrift shop. "Ice Bear wants to know how to cook" Kat stopped in her tracks and bended down picking up the snow white bear with care "Kat will teach Ice Bear" she responded with a sweet smile and pecked his cheek. Ice bear took the lead and went out the door and into the car and honked the horn. He somehow found the keys and learned how to start the car, which scared Kat but also impressed her. Panda was carried by the young girl, while Grizz happily chatted away. "Buckle up cuties!"

They spent five whole minutes looking for the perfect cart. Kat did not mind the three since, they were just curious babies. "This One!" Grizz shouted, his voice sounding as if he created a rumble in the distance. As they dragged Kat toward the cart she had a funny feeling which it would be and of course she was correct. Panda and Grizz where in the front seat of the "Car" while ice bear did an "up up gesture" Kat picked up the cub and placed him on her head. "Ice Bear wants soup." She giggled and pushed the cart through the aisles, placing all kinds of healthy and non-healthy food in the cart. "Pan Pan what would you like to eat?" the young woman asked the cub "Umm noodles…" Grizz covered his mouth and shouted out "Stuff Crust Pizza!" Kat decided best that today she will make tacos. "How does Tacos sound?" she placed the chicken inside the cart along with some cheese, sour cream, and much more. After shopping she was about to take Ice bear off the top of her head but felt nothing there. "Ice Bear?" she went to panic mode and checked if Grizz and panda were safe and sure enough they were gone as well. She ran around the store and found Ice bear resting next to some crab and lobster. She picked him up and hugged him tightly "You booty! I was scared I lost you." She placed him back onto her head and started to look for the Panda, which was easy to see he was in the Asian food aisle. Lastly, she needed to find Grizz.

"There's a Brown bear eating pies. There's a brown bear eating pies. Please remain calm" the intercom speaker announced. Slapping her face she ran towards the bakery aisle seeing the brown cub napping quite happily in a pile of pies. "Grizz!" the brown cub jumped up and saw the anger in his owner's eyes, afraid that she might no longer want him because he couldn't control his hunger he tried to run. She scooped him up and scolded the brown bear. After paying for the groceries and parking, making dinner for that night she finally spoke. "Don't ever scare me like that again. I love you three too much" the three cubs felt bad, they surrounded her and hugged on tight. She let out a sigh and smiled at the three wonderful cubs and she gasped soon realizing what she had forgotten to do. "Ice Bear do you want to make fresh homemade pie?" ice bear nodded and put a chef hat and apron. "Where did-" "Ice bear borrowed from the store."


	3. Chapter 3

It was time for Ice Bear to learn how to make a pie. So, he accidently told Kat that "Ice Bear thinks you can't make numbers into dessert." She of course laughed and rubbed his head. "Silly Kodiak" ice bear tilted his head to the side observing her with his black soul filled eyes questioning why his owner thought he was joking around and believe he should tell her that he indeed was being a serious Ice Bear and not this "Silly Kodiak" so he climbed up her arm and grabbed her head and stared into her eyes. "Ice Bear Serious" She blinked a couple of times and nuzzled his nose with hers and she saw his creamy white fur turns to a strawberry whip cream. "You're too adorable" Grizz and Panda came out of their bedroom and were arguing for the second time that day "Kat! Grizz won't let me have a turn on the Wii" Panda huffed, his cute bear nostrils flaring and crossed his arms over his chest. "Grizz let Pan Pan have a turn and maybe me and ice bear will share our pie." The brown teddy bear gasped and kneeled to the crowd and started to be melodramatic "I'LL DO IT FOR THE PIE!" Kat patted his head and shooed him off and called panda to her side "Oreo you need to share I know how much you love that screen" Panda looked up at her and made the pick me up gesture like he always did. This showing Kat he was indeed the baby of the family, he always wanted to be held no matter what time of day she did always seem to oblige to his needs. "Oreo, I have to help Ice Bear with the pie." Panda just snuggled and clang onto her tighter. Kat sighed and smiled and placed Ice Bear on the table and went to each cabinet, taking the basic ingredients out and placing them by the baby Kodiak. "…and Measuring cups. Okay first we need to make the crust." Ice bear smashed the graham crackers with his small paws until they were grounded into nice small pieces. Kat held up her hand and ice bear hit it with his paw, she grabbed the crushed up crumbs and placed it in a large bowl alongside with melted butter and sugar. "That was just the crust!" Grizz shouted from the other side of the room staring intensely at the scene that was taking place before him. "Now all you three what filling do you want?" the room had been filled with a pregnant pause and all of a sudden the three started to argue on what filling they wanted. "You know what… how about we just fill it up with chocolate chip cookie dough?" the three cubs turned their head to her and their pupils soon dilated, mouths salivated, and tummy's began to rumble. "Excellent idea!" Grizz was the one who shouted this no doubt and proceeded to stare quietly across the room. Ice Bear went to the fridge and paused and climbed into the fridge curling into a tiny ball in the corner next to the milk. "Ice bear? Are you okay cutie?" He snuggled deeper into the fridge and Kat almost had forgotten she had panda on her already and decided to leave ice bear to his thing. "Ice Bear I'll be back in five minutes. She closed the fridge and gave him alone time. Panda looked up to her "Is Ice Bear okay?" she smiled down at him "Your brother is fine. He's a Kodiak." Panda looked at her as if she had lost a screw "No. He's an Ice Bear." She chuckled at this statement "Okay Panda you're right. You smart little Oreo you." The fridge opened and Ice Bear handed over the cookie dough package "Ice Bear is now ready to put the pie in the oven." Kat scooped out the cookie dough and placed it inside the crust. "There. Now we much bake." She popped it in the oven and plopped herself on the couch. "What should we do …" Grizz jumped out from behind and yelled out "Movie!" Kat jumped up from her spot and placed her hand over her heart. "Grizz you almost gave me a heart attack." Grizz giggled and placed himself on her lap, ice bear on top of her head, and Panda sleeping on her chest. "What movie should we watch?" and all the three bear cubs started to argue over the movie as she sighed with content guessing she would have to decide for them as long as she lived.

"Ice Bear smells food." Kat woke up with a jerk and took out the pie quickly finding out it wasn't burnt at all. Although as she looked down she found out her hands were. "Damn Pie." Panda gasped "You Swore!" again she muttered "Damn" under her breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have decided to post new chapters on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. I would like to thank those who have followed, favorited and Read this story it means a lot I will try to put my time and effort in my other story as well. Thank you again for taking a few minutes to read this fanfic and the only thing that belongs to me in this story is the plots and Kat.**

 **It was the beginning of winter. And winter is cold except Kat lives in a little city, well big city called San Francisco known for the windy, chilly days all day everyday but it was even colder during this season. Especially, when the city happened to be covered in thick clouded fog. Kat looked outside to see exactly just that. Sighing she looked down at her old rundown boots deciding that it was time to go winter shopping again. Slowly, she got up from couch and hesitantly walked to a slightly cracked open door. Soft and loud snores could be heard from miles away. She peeked inside to see the three cubs still in deep sleep. Grizz with his mouth open projecting the loud rumbles of snores, panda with the soft timid snores and Ice bear with one eye and ear open.**

 **She stood still watching the meek cubs well excluding Grizz of course he was far from the word. Quickly she tip toed and poked at Grizz who giggled at the poke and she poked again just to get the same response. Huffing she tried poking at Pan Pan his response made her feel bad for his response was a scared, timid whimper. "Aww Panda." Moving on she poked Ice bear and Ice bear was no sooner sleeping but standing dull alert and scanning everywhere until his squinted tired eyes landed on Kat. "Ice Bear wants to be informed on why he was awakened." Giggling Kat pecked his cheek "I'll tell you after you wake Panda and Grizz up for me." Ice Bear nodded his head and agreed to do just that. Waking up by Ice Bear was not something Kat would want to endure in her life time, mostly because he was a wrestler when waking up his brother.**

 **Grizz woke up and panicked stating that he had no money and was calling for Kat to call 911. Panda was startled as well but was quickly tucked safely in Kat's arms. "It's alright you two! We need to go buy winter gear." The three cubs perked their ears at this, smiling at one another they can enjoy the day out. Grizz made a quick dash for the door while Kat had to run after him. "Grizz you didn't eat your breakfast yet!" Running out she sighed and just smiled at the three bears I guess we can eat out for the day.**

 **They stopped at a small breakfast/lunch only restaurant and Panda ate from Kat's plate while Grizz and Ice Bear ate from their own. "This is… Delicious! How come you let us suffer with what you call everyday breakfast?" she smiled and ruffled up his fur "I'm not rich Grizz besides there's nothing wrong with cream cheese and a bagel." Gasping Grizz jumped on top of the table and took a knee. "OH! NO! You have been brainwashed!" Widening her eyes she sees from the corner that the other customers were also astonished by the little cubs act. The waiter came by and smiled at Kat gently "Would you like your check?" Ice Bear got out of his seat and slapped his face "Ice Bear doesn't like your tone."**

 **She covered her mouth and threw the cash onto the table. "Alright! Time to go!" and with that Kat ran out of that place as fast as she could. "Ice Bear why would you do that?" he hugged onto her leg and snuggled against it. "Ice Bear only wants a mother." Blushing she sighed "Do you really think I'm your mother?" Ice Bear nodded and she smiled and pat his head. "Silly Kodiak" They soon stopped by the store and Panda had stopped her "What's that?" he asked her "Oh that's just a Redbox." He gasped "what does the Redbox do?" She picked him up and placed him in front of the touchscreen. "Pick out a movie cutie" He blushed at this and nodded Grizz on the other hand was tugging at Kat's shirt "I want to pick!" she looked down at Grizz "Next time but let Pan Pan choose today" Grizz groaned and crossed his arms "You can pick out the candy and Ice Bear picks out dinner" Grizz jumped around in excitement. "Don't worry bros and Sis!" he ran into the store as Kat sighed and watched as Pan Pan chose the 'Perfect' movie. You walked inside carrying Panda in her arms and Ice Bear somehow on her back. "Grizz! Come on!"**

 **He emerged from an aisle and she saw a pile trailing behind him. "Uhhh Grizz?" He smiled and pushed the basket full of goodies towards her. "I got everything!" sighing Kat picked up the basket and put it on the counter. "Uhh Will this be cash or credit?" the cashier said "Cash." And so after a day of adventure and not buying those winter clothes like plan the three cubs and Kat decided to head home and watch the movie Panda picked out, enjoy Grizz's candy and Ice Bear choice of Dinner Sushi. As the movie was about to finish, Grizz repeated the dramatic scene of the two lovers about to go their separate ways. Panda snuggled into Kat's side sniffling and as it ended you saw Ice Bear cry a single tear "Ice Bear is filled with emotions." Kat scratched the back of her head "Next time Grizz picks."**


	5. Chapter 5

I finally had time to update. If it seems kind of rushed and out of place I do apologize but I have been having other ideas and my mind is all over the place. Please enjoy this rare update.

It has been about two years since Kat has been a mother to the three adorable bears. She has seen them grow and learned a lot, they tried school but sadly that didn't work out very well (because they were always craving food and sleeping…). Now she was not really the type to go out and date but her old time best friend Alice had dragged her into this.

That's what she was doing daydreaming about her cubs, while she waited for this "Handsome and caring man" felt the small rectangle vibrate against her side and she quickly answered it "Hello? Is everything fine? Did Grizz get a stomach ache again? Is it PanPan?" She started to panic quickly. "No, Ice Bear just wanted to make sure you are safe? Why must you go on date? You have us." Kat felt her lips turning up into a big smile, as her heart melted. Even though she moved out to give her cubs privacy they still made sure to check up on her.

The flashback soon came into her mind.

Standing in the middle of the living room she took deep breaths in and out and soon she spoke "Grizz, Panda, Ice. Can you all come here for a second I have to tell you something" The three bears now taller than herself had all walked in with Grizz flopping his body onto the couch, Panda on his phone and Ice in his chef hat. Gulping she smiled nervously at all three. "listen, I think you have all grown up really well and that's wonderful but I think it is time for me to give you all your own space so I bought an apartment in the city. You can visit me any time after work and I will do the same for you. I hope you all understand that I don't want to leave you but you have to have your own privacy and I have to have mine since technically you are adults in bear years."

The room was filled with a pregnant silence as if even the San Francisco breeze didn't want to disturb the event that was unfolding. Panda was the first to look at her as if she was an insane patient at an asylum "but … you're like our mom and caregiver." She felt it. The wetness slowly coming out of her tear ducts. Trying to hold back she steeped to him and wrapped her arms around the big ball of fluff. "I Know but I have to let you live your own lives." Ice bear walked out the door and didn't return. Grizz just sighed and gave a faint smile "if that's what you wish, then please don't let us hold you back" she held the both as close as she could and before she left she waved and told them to make sure they took care of Ice Bear for everyone knew he was the most sensitive bear out of all of them.

Quickly snapping out of her trance she was being tapped on the shoulder by some tall man with a yellow scarf adorned on his neck. She didn't like his gaze lingering onto her form. It reminded her of how a snake would creep up to a prey and strike in an instant. "I'm Kevin" she hated him already.

"Grizz do you think she's going to be okay? What if the dude tries something? Or worse!" The black and white bear was having a panic attack and he was not stopping anytime soon it seemed like. As he kept on hyperventilating, the brown grizzly flipped through the channels trying to watch something. "PanPan relax. If anything happens she will call us besides I think Ice has been stalking her like a ninja." As if by magic the white bear appeared "Ice Bear doesn't stalk he protects" and he left out the door and to go and spy on his caregiver.

Kevin was not caring, nor was he that attractive maybe to girls but not Kat. She despised him after he said that one statement. "Wow, not eating a salad I see." Instantly this had made her not hungry anymore.

Kevin: what do you do?

Kat: I work as a Vet and plan to do animation in the future.

Kevin: that's cool I guess, I'm more on doing a clothing line high fashion you get me? you do

Kat: yes. Oh our food is here.

And that's basically how the date went Kevin asking questions, not satisfied with the answers she gave him, and answering them himself instead since his answer were more worthy than hers.

At last, the date was over and she wanted to head home but she decided not to. She walked up to the door and knocked. "Ice Bear is pleased you finally visit"

*Ice Bear doesn't like calling Kat his Mother due to the fact it makes him uncomfortable since he does have romantic feelings for her


	6. Chapter 6

**I updated! Happy Holidays Everyone C: !**

 **I created a new story. It's a BoJack Horseman fanfic and it's more on the mature side but nothing too bad. Hopefully, it can be as great as this story right here or better. And, if you have any input just leave a review it helps. Thank you!**

Kat gave a soft smile and wrapped her arms tightly around ice bear. Tears suddenly coming out of nowhere. "I'm sorry ice bear. I'm so sorry. I remembered that day I should have went looking for you but I thought you needed space and time." Ice rubbed her back in small circles and rested his head on top of hers. "Ice bear forgive. Ice bear missed you." Wiping away her tears. She walked into the house and was tackled by the other two bears. Soon after they threw questions at her left and right.

"Did he try anything funny?" Grizz shouted "Did he try to kiss all over you?" said Panda "Did he die?" said ice bear but in a whisper that no one except Kate had heard. She frowned and looked at the polar bear "Now Ice don't be so cruel. Killing him would be too soft of a punishment" Ice bear smiled and bowed his head in honor as if Kate spoke like a wise monk. She then hugged the two other brother bears. "Alright, I will tell you. But, first I shall make my famous hot chocolate."

Kate strolled into the kitchen and got out the ingredients. Noticing that everything has stayed in place after all this time. She felt the tears coming back to her eyes and she held in a breath and let it go. Tensing up she felt one of her cubs behind her. "Can I help?!" Grizz had asked obvious that the answer was going to be yes since he had most of the ingredients, which he held close to him. "Haha of course Grizz! You know I would never say no to you or any of your brothers." Grizz perked up and soon started to chop up the pieces of chocolate, poured the half and half into the small pot and in followed by the chocolate followed by a few cinnamon sticks.

After the mixture has some time to cool off Kate and the three bears went and sat in the living room on the old couch. "I know what I'm getting you three for Christmas…" Panda smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "A new house with you" Kate frowned and shook her head "No Pan pan" he frowned in return "Oh" the air was silent and still and the only thing heard was the wind. That's when Grizz started to speak.

Grizz: So, did you like the guy?

Kate: Ha. No, he was a total jerk. Plus, his name was Kevin

Panda: What's wrong with the name Kevin?

Kate: Have you met a Kevin? They're the worst

Ice: Ice Bear agrees. Kevin is awful name.

Kate smiled at her three cubs that she raised. Her eyes slowly traveled to the calendar. That's when it happened. There was a loud scream, the three bears looked up at her in shock. "What's the matter?!" Panda said in a panicked voice. "I… I forgot to buy Candy…" Grizz raised an eyebrow "Candy?" She nodded her head up and down quickly. "Yes! Hurry!" She ran out of the house and hopped into the small car that was on the side of the house. "COME ON!" The three soon clashed into each other trying to smash their bodies into the tiny vehicle. "Ice sit in the front!"

The three bears did not know what was happening nor did they know that they were about to witness Kate their responsible, always safe, always protected owner violating many driving laws. "KATE! THAT WAS A RED LIGHT!" "KATE THAT WAS A PEDESTRIAN!" "KATE THAT'S NOT A PARKING SPOT!" rushing out, almost out of breath. She bought two big bags of candy. Whistling back to the car she saw the three bears holding on the inside of the car, not letting go, or moving an inch. "Almost forgot Halloween Candy."

Kate decided that she would let the three sleep over since tomorrow was the 31st of October. Humming to a song she started to make small Halloween goody bags and spun around the room. "Ice Bear is finished." She went out of her daze and saw a stack of Halloween goody bags. "Thank you, Ice, I appreciate your help. Grizz, Pan Pan are you both feeling better now?" The two bears were still wide eyed and in shock, not responding. "Ice bear believes they'll be okay"

She smiled at the polar bear and scratched behind his ear. "You never finished how your date went." Stated Panda finally coming out his shock. Kate nodded and responded "Terrible, Awful, horrendous, must I go on?" She smirked at the panda. Panda shook his head and snuck a few pieces of candy. Which in Kate's opinion were the nasty candy anyway so it didn't matter. "Alright, come on you three time for bed." The three-groaned feeling like cubs again. "You're all going to sleep with me tonight." And so, they fell asleep that night waiting for Halloween the next day. They all got candy that day, some more than others, but they did enjoy it and were happy that they felt like a family again.

It was November 23rd already. Kate jumped out of bed rushing to get ready. Then she realized she didn't have too. She finally moved back in with the bears. All four of them discussed why they all needed each other again and Kate approved, especially now because her boss allows her to work for home and only needs to go into the city during important business meetings.

She thought it was going to be a great thanksgiving without no problems and plot twist it was indeed. It was going to be a nice little thanksgiving dinner shared with the bears and their new friends Chloe and Charlie and of course any of their family too. Come to think about it why did they always befriend people with 'C' names. Shaking that thought away she placed all the hot food on the table and yelled that it was ready. She smiled as she looked around the table seeing the family she had created and sighed in content. If only it was just for a little longer.

"Mom. This is Celia." Wait, What, who?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello and Merry Christmas! I wanted to bring out this Chapter yesterday but sadly my computer was dead. So instead, it is posted today. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and keep coming back for more. I also have another fanfic and you can look at that if you wish. Once again Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone.**

"Her name is Celia?" zoning back out of her daydream Kat saw that Panda was introducing a girl to her. "Uh? Are you dating Pan Pan?" The girl tilted her head and let out a soft laugh, "No, not yet." Playfully nudging the panda bear. Getting up from her seat, she took ahold of the girls' hand and gave it a firm shake. "I'm Kat, it's a pleasure to have you over with us." Celia nodded "Likewise"

Sitting back down she eyed the girl and panda. She always worried about him, he did feel like the baby of the family. Wandering off in her head she started to think again about memories and not knowingly moving her fork around the plate. Eyes dull and lips pressed firm together. Just sitting. Thinking. She will soon have to ask what the three bears wanted for Christmas and if they will be celebrating with either her or with the friends they have.

Talking in her head she knew that ice would probably want a new vacuum, she swore she got him the newest one last year but he was a clean freak and that would be the best bet. She smiled smelling her hot fresh coffee and taking small sips. She knew Grizz was easy to shop for. Always with the typical sports, games, and a gift card from the purritto place down the street. She dipped a cookie in her coffee and took small bites. Panda loves to draw his anime but maybe a learn how book will get him to move his skills upper and of course maybe a new phone with a brand-new charm. Finally, wiping away any crumbs from her lips she excuses herself and walked into the kitchen starting on the dishes. 'I wonder what their friends like it would be rude not to get them a little something…' trailing off she started humming, blocking out the chatter from the dining room.

A tap was felted on her shoulder and she turned looking up. "Yes Charlie?" He bent down and hugged her "I just wanted to say thank you for including me and some of my forest friends over." Kat smiled and walked over to a packed leftover me, handing it to the tall fear beast. "And I hope I get to see you Christmas Charlie, here take this so you don't have to cook for a few days" He walked off to the bears and later hearing the door shut close. It was a few years back when she officially met Charlie. He was frightened of her quite a bit. He called her ma'am two years straight and was always stiff around her. Until one day Kat spoke to him.

"Charlie, I don't bite and the bears are not here right now." He slid out from behind the couch. "umm ma'am when will they be back?" Kat shrugged her shoulders, honestly not knowing when they will be back. "who knows, they always wander off from here to there" she smiled and placed a warm hot chocolate on the table. "Come sit down with me." She patted the seat next to her.

Slowly he walked forward and took a seat. "what's this?" he said while examining the whip cream and cinnamon sprinkled on top. "That there is my famous hot chocolate made from real chocolate. Go on and take a sip" hesitantly, he brought the cup up to his lips and took a sip, closing his eyes in pure delight. "Ma'am this here is super delicious" she waved her hand. "Nah, and just call me Kat"

After that she told him whenever he was hungry or if it was too cold he could always come to the bears place no matter what.

Coming back from memory lane she went back to the dining room and started picking up the rest of the mess. Chloe saw this and started to help along while talking to her about how she wanted to invite Kat and the three bears over for Christmas Eve. Kat nodded and told the small girl yes if she brings her family along for Christmas day.

Thanksgiving was finally over and Kat can finally sleep and that's exactly what she did. That's what she thought anyway. A booming knock came from the door and she fell off the couch and opened it, starting all the way up to a heavy bearded man. "Privet." Came a low booming voice from the man. Hiding slightly behind the door she looked back up "Privet" he then walked in and called out for a name she did not know. Ice came out from his fridge and walked over to the man and gave him a hug.

Kat looked between the two and raised an eyebrow at this sight. 'When did he make friends with a Russian man' was the only thing circling in her mind right now. "Kat this Yuri, Yuri this Kat" The bearded Russian nodded his head and started to talk in his native tongue to the polar bear and Ice did the same. Kat just ignored it and took it as a sign she needs to lay off the coffee.

Later, she found out that the man used to take care of ice bear and vice versa. She still thought she needed to lay off the coffee. She went out to the store getting away from the three bears to pick out their Christmas presents. Walking down aisles upon aisles she grew tired and started to get hungry and that led her to buy junk food instead. She barely found this out once she was bike in her car and looked in her bag noticing the candy and food. Groaning, she let her head fall onto her steering wheel letting out a scream and slowly letting out deep breaths.

In the end, she just decided to put these items into their stockings. Kat, arriving back home notice the polar bear pushing a giant tree into the tiny home. "Ice?" he turned to her and smiled softly. "Found Christmas tree." She just shook her head and waited for the tree to be pushed in all the way. Soon as that tree was pushed in she took off and into her room, beginning to stuff the stockings.

Each red stocking was filled to the top. Each had some candy and some fruit along with small toys and trinkets that were perfect and of course each one got a small special gift that suit whoever stocking is which. The blue stocking held some new knives for ice bear, the red one held a gift card to some fast food places (she decided it would be a better stocking stuffer than actual present) for the grizzly. That last stocking was green and filled with some new brushes and Copic markers for her panda. She proceeded to walk out of her room and into the living area and pinned the stockings up. Not even a second later the bears started to poke and look through them. Kat softly smacked their paws away "Not yet." The three bears groaned.

Grizz: What?! But Christmas is soooo far away

Kat: it's only a few more days

Panda: exactly that's why it's so far away

Kat: you know the rules either you open one present Christmas eve or you get your stocking

Grizz: ugh fine

Those "few more days" felt almost too long. Not for the bears, but for Kat herself. She didn't know what to do because the three bears were all invited to three parties. She just hoped she can figure out how they can attend all three…


End file.
